The Wolf Within and The Death of Harry Clearwater
by Purgatory Dropout
Summary: One-shot. Leah and her mother get into a heated argument that leaves two of the Clearwaters wolves, and one dead.


Leah laid stretched out on her twin sized matress, her chocolate brown eyes with eyelashes like feather dusters, closed. She soaked in the rays, beaming from her window. Her perfect copper skin, worshiping the light. It felt good to just relax. Her muscles ached from being so tense all of the time. Lately, she found herself growing angrier and had been flying into a rage over the smallest irritations._ It wasnt like she didnt have things to be angry about_...Leah thought.

Leah and her mom had been fighting nonstop for the past few days. _At least she had her dad_. Harry Clearwater and Leah were as close as a father and daughter could be. Leah's stomach growled fiercely . _Prehaps she should eat something_. Leah's body has been changing, and she was hungry all the time. She laughed at herself. _Sounds like Seth. He must be starting puberty, its about time_.

She headed for the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. "What do you think you are doing young lady?"

Leah didn't even look up at her mom. "Getting something to eat, whats it look like?"

"I'm cooking dinner, your going to spoil your appetite."

"Ugh, well if you didnt take so damn long, I wouldn't be dieing over here."

"Oh please, spare me the dramatics. You ate like an hour ago. Why are you always so disrespectful?"

"Why wont you just leave me alone? I don't need your boring lectures, About how I should grow up and who you want me to be. I'm my own person, And ill do whatever fucking pleases me. You're trying to turn me into the perfect little polite girly girl daughter, Who always says please and thank you. But instead you get a daughter who is completely out of control, A wild child with no aims in life."

Leah felt her anger come in hot and raging, like a fire; flames licking the line of her pulse, making it race. She could feel something in her chest, something volatile, a live thing that stirred, dizzying her with rage that made her shudder, turning logic to despair.

"Leah," Her mother sighed, exasperated. "Now your just being ridiculous."

"Are we really going to argue over food!?" Leah shouted.

"No...how about we argue about how rude you were at last nights dinner. The pasta party at Jacob's house? You spent the entire evening on the phone! You were so rude to poor Bella!"

Leah ground her teeth together."BELLA!? I fucking hate Bella, mainly because of her torturing Jacob! Why can't you ever be on my side!?"

A inferno erupted inside of Leah, releasing pain and resentment through every crevice. Relentless fury hacked into everything inside her, destroying all in its waking path. Her eyes burned a bright icy blue, and her pupils dialted to the size of saucers.

"L-leah?" Her mother studdered.

Leah growled. Lost to the animal inside her. The beast advanced forward. She had to tear into something, now, or she would explode and attack her own mother. Leah flipped the couch across the livingroom, and cried out. Her voice was mangled and distorted. Sue tried desperately to escape unscathed, fleeing from the mayhem. Seth and Harry heard all of the commotion from outside in the driveway, where they were working on Harry's truck, and came bounding in.

"Leah? What the hell?" Seth shouted, baffled.

Leah's flaming eyes engrossed the two. She growled once more, menacingly. Harry gripped his chest tightly with his right hand.

"No..."

Leah tore from her very flesh, erupting into the beast that dwelled within her all this time. The wolf. The intoxicating anger fizzled, and the inferno inside of her burned out now that she had phased. Tears seeped out from the sorrowful, crystal blue eyes of Leah's wolf form. Harry Clearwater doubled over in pain. Sue lunged forward to catch him before he hit the ground, forgetting Leah altogether.

"Call an ambulance!" She shouted at Seth. Seth's wide eyes, brimming with unshed tears, flickered between his father and sister. He wretched his head back and howled, a horrible and mournful sound. He then tore from his flesh as well, shifting into the very sort of beast Leah had just released. Harry took one last ragged breath and exhaled. His head lulled back in Sue's arms. Harry Clearwater was dead.


End file.
